INTERFEAR
by BeefyLeChunk
Summary: Naminé, an internet celebrity, was finally moving to college. She does not believe in romantic relationships, since she does not have one. Then this boy came crashing into her life, literally. "I'll just give in, but not just yet." -Naminé's PoV, AU-


**A/N: **I was bored, and KeySTAR and BV sometimes gets on my nerves, so forgive me. I wanted to write what I imagined; I wanted to write what I _wanted_ to write. I want to express all the emotion I gathered and put it into a story, but I unfortunately can't *cries* Lol anyway. Forgive me for grammar, I am not a native English speaker. English is my second language. And no, the title is not a typo. Forgive me for the untidiness, because my tablet is so malfunctioning right now it could explode at any point. Forgive me for liking Naminé so much that I include her as a main character in every story. Enough 'forgive me's already, let's rock and roll!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and all the awesome stuff. I do not own the songs appearing in this story. All credits go to Square Enix and Disney, and the song's respective artists.

* * *

**~INTERFEAR~**

* * *

Do you know what's really boring and cliché? Teenage Romance Novels. No, not particularly the Teenage Romance Novels, just the perfect, _romantic _scenes in it. No offense guys, that shit isn't happening here. _This _shit, is _real life._ I mean, have you ever accidentally walked into a popular guy and then became fast lovers? Have you ever kissed with your boyfriend or girlfriend in a field of red roses amidst the white snowy season of winter? Have you? Yes? If you do, close up your romance novels and go get a life. I mean really. Stop dreaming. _  
_

If you think you're reading this because you have nothing to do, because you want to escape from your past, because you apparently found an author that has a cute, hot profile picture (*winks*) and wanted to date me, because of confused sexuality, get out of here. Because I, Naminé Hara, am not your servant, your slave, your psychiatrist, your _mom,_ nor your maid. If you really look forward at reading this, treat me like a person, not a dog. Nor a cat. Wait, treat me like a cat. A persian cat. I love cats.

No, no, no. I know what you guys are thinking. Remember, I'm the goddess, and you are the cats. The persian cats. Adorable cats. You guys probably think I'm one of those bitchy girls who is really quite stupid and has a gossip gang of her own. You guys probably think I'm the kind of girls who dye their hairs red or choking pink and wears super-mega-short skirts that go up so high you could see the underwear. No, I am not. I'm one of those girls who's a smart quiet person and eats lunch alone with the cool people who are called 'nerds.' I have normal hair color. Platinum blonde, the color that had been stuck into my hair since child birth. Yes, I have never dyed my hair. I wear normal clothes. Yes, normal clothes. Cinder rose polo shirts and denim jeans are normal, right? Yes? Yes? No? No. Those girls don't think it is. Well I don't care what those bitches say. They say, what they gonna say? Bitches.

So here I am, whining like a little girl about a love life I never had. The stupid girls at school were basically jealous of me. I spent my last two years as a high schooler doing stuff on YouTube. I am basically a YouTube Celebrity at school. No, in town. The high schoolers were watching me, the elementary students were watching me, the middle schoolers were watching me, the adults were watching me. I was always the topic of talk in town. Good or bad, I don't really care. I love making videos with my fat, fluffy, grey cat Jesse, and no one interferes.

I'm known in the social networks as 'FluffyPink!'. Every time I walk down the hallway, people would look at me and smile. People would say 'Hey, that's FluffyPink!' or 'FluffyPink's so cute!' or something like would greet me and I would always smile and respond happily. The nice ones always wins. Bow down to me, bitches, I win. No, not exactly. I just think being nice and humble,would result in good responses. And it's true. Music also makes me known. I'm like the most well-known pianist, violinist, and vocalist in school. Practice makes it best, guys. I usually do comedy videos or rants, but I also do music videos, like singing cover songs, playing the piano and the guitar, DJing, and uploading it onto YouTube. Honestly, I wanted to be a DJ. What are you looking at? What's so funny?

My best friend Kairi would sometimes appear in my videos. She looked exactly like me, just red auburn hair and always wears pink. Kairi, if you're reading this, get out of here.

Like seriously.

* * *

Today I was officially a college student.

Yay.

I walked out of the cab, grabbing my many suitcases. Less than half of the things inside were my clothes and belongings; the rest were musical instruments and music-making stuff for my DJ dream. I walked out onto the grass, pulling all belongings with me. A girl, some kind of tour guide, walked up to me and smiled.

"Welcome to Twilight University. What dorm?"

"AB, Maybe." I said meekly, trying to focus on what she was saying. She turned around and pointed to a building. Her mouth was moving, but she doesn't seem to be speaking. I don't know, not my fault my mind was onto DJ-ing.

"...have a great time, FluffyPink!" And she walked off without another word. She knows me...cI stumbled across the lawn, passing through busy people packing and unpacking throughout the hall.

This place is going to suck. I mean, dorm is not my type of place to stay at. The only thing here is that Kairi is my roommate, and we could make videos, hang out, go shopping for school supplies, eat together, sleep together, go to class together, everything together. That's the only good thing that would happen here. Oh, and Jesse the fluffy cat also came, but he's with Kairi at the dorm room.

I opened up the door to my dorm room, expecting to see all my DJ-ing and YouTubing supplies set. I made Kairi to do it, that's what friends are for.

The room was a fairly big beige-colored room with two beds and two computer desks, each set on one side of the room. Running to me was Kairi in a pink colored sweatshirt and denim shorts. She hugged me so tight I needed to catch my breath real quick.

"Naminé, you made it!" she screamed, hugging me tighter. "You didn't call, I was worried! I set up the computer on your desk and the DJ machine thinga-ma-jiggy was so damn hard to connect the wire to! I'm sorry if it was incorrect, I was scared you might slam it up on me! Please respond god dammit!"

"Kairi' I muttered with my voice all mushed up. "I would... Could... Answer if.. You... Let go.. Of me."

"Oh, right." the red-haired girl responded, letting go of me as I collapsed onto my bed. I sat up straight and breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. I unpacked all the stuff I needed to unpack.

I stood up to my computer desk and worked on all my DJ stuff that no one knows how. After all the set up, I inserted a shiny new disk that into the disk tray, and looked at the program on my Laptop screen in amusement. I played the first part of the song, then remixed it in every style what-not. After all that, I took out the disk and scribbled on some words: 'FluffyPink! ReMIX No.54'

I stood up proudly and looked around the room. Kairi was no where to be found. Ahh, screw her, she might be studying on the field like how other students do. I took out my iPhone and went into my Facebook Page.

...

**FluffyPink! **I'm officially a college student!

_4 minutes ago | 82 likes_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted a 'celebrity' kind of relationship going on between the characters, but since I can't write so adult-like, I'll just go with College. I'm not in college, so I got some college ideas from movies (guess which!). Please leave some reviews, guys, I want to know what you guys think of my stories. In case you didn't know, reviews make authors want to write more. Guess that's it for now. See ya, chunkies!


End file.
